His Sister's Hot!
by PayneInTheKass
Summary: Kisa is Kisame's little Neko sister. 11 years old and joining the Akatsuki for her outstanding skills. Though, who will win her heart? Find out here
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hoshigake, Kisa has had a hard life in the village hidden in the mist. Her brother left her at a young age, she's been bullied for her looks, and called a "monster" or "weird. Beaten up by her fellow Gennin's, she missed her brother a lot. He always knew how to calm her down, and would do anything to protect her. Yes, she was more powerful than the Mizukage himself, but she preferred to keep that private. She wanted to make her brother proud when he came back for her.

She was walking home right at this moment. Snow was on the ground and the cold sent shivers down her spine. Holding herself to keep warm, she finally made it home. Her home being a run down building that she's still fixing up by herself.

"I'm back Nii-san!" she told the empty building as a habit.

She never expected to hear a reply back, but she never gave up hope.

"Hey Imouto-san." her brother walked out from behind the bathroom smiling.

"I'm hallucinating, imagining things. Maybe the cold has finally gotten to my head!" she murmured to herself.

Right before her stood her tall, blue skinned brother whom resembled that of a shark. Supporting an Akatsuki cloak, Akatsuki ring, and the signature line across the head protector was him. She was not hallucinating any of the things before her, and that made it even more unbelievable to her.

After an hour or two of catching up, Hoshigake, Kisame (her brother) got down to business.

"Itachi! Come here!" he called.

A man in an identical cloak, a somewhat of an identical ring came out with an emotionless expression. He had long black hair tied back into a low ponytail; a line under each eye; and charcoal colored eyes that never seemed to end once you stared into them.

"Hn?"

"This is my sister. Hoshigake, Kisa . . . Meet Uchiha, Itachi." Kisa, not being to well with social aspects of this world, just nodded curtly.

"So, from what I'm understanding, they want me in the Akatsuki?"

"Yea. They've been watching you when you train alone, and they decided we all could use you. Plus, you're my sister, so it makes you more trustworthy." Kisame flashed his shark-like teeth with a proud smile.

"But if you say no, we'll need to force you and you won't be trusted until you prove yourself." the Uchiha added onto his comrades 'reason' for being there.

"I was going to say yes anyways, Mr. Stick Up Your Ass! So, can I just get a few things first?"

After getting her few treasured belongings, she sneaked out of the village with her long lost brother and the ignorant Uchiha, Itachi that she already despises with a passion. From here on, Hoshigake, Kisa's life will officially change. For the better, or for the worse? Well, that's for the future to decide.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Man Under the Mask

"No! Just ten more minutes please!" Kisa protested as her elder brother shook her in her sleep.

"You said than forty-five minutes ago! Now come on!"

Sighing, she gave into her brother's constant attempts to awake her and sat up. Doing her daily routine and getting changed into her new Akatsuki outfit. _'Wonder what's for breakfast!'_ she thought to herself, but coming to find out she didn't know the place at all. She stopped and turned around, ending up bumping into someone and falling right on her butt.

"Oh, Tobi is sorry! Tobi bumped into the new girl! Is new girl alright?" he asked worried, and helping her up.

"I-I'm fine. I'm Hoshigake, Kisa, by the way. I'm guessing you're Tobi?" Tobi gasped in amazement.

"How did Kisa-chan know?"  
>"Y-You speak in 3rd person, like a kid." she giggled and swished her tail happily.<p>

He led her to the kitchen and talked up a storm. He made her laugh so much and gave her her first real smile in a long time. They seemed to like the same things. He was playful, and childlike just like herself. It seemed she found herself clinging onto him with every word he spoke. Every breath he took drew her in more and more. Her stomach began to grow a feeling she never felt before. It was as if there were butterflies flying around. Her heart skipped a beat when she was around him.

Him, he felt drawn to her as well. But with his secret, he wasn't sure she'd feel the same way once she found out. He loved her laugh, her smile, her voice, everything about this girl. His mask controlling his true feelings, hiding them to keep her safe.

It was too quick to be falling, and she's so young, but he couldn't help but fall in love with her. He let her talk about the things on her mind. What she liked, her hobbies, and random things like that. They began to know each other and seemed to grow closely. But he couldn't tell her the truth, all he could speak were fables and tales.

"Tobi-kun, nya~? You alright? You're kind of quiet." Kisa asked, twitching her ears in a worried fashion.

"Tobi is fine! Tobi just started daydreaming about candy! Does Kisa-chan want some candy?

"I want some! You have chocolate, nya~?"

"Tobi has tons of chocolate! Chocolate is Tobi's favorite;" he bent down to whisper, "Tobi will show you his secret stash of candy, and Kisa-chan can get some whenever she wants!" he smiled underneath his mask as she jumped up and down, excited for being the only one to know of his candy stash.

He led her to his room and pushed a brick in the wall, leading to a secret passage.

"This way!" Tobi motioned Kisa to follow him.

Kisa clung onto his Akatsuki robe. She felt scared of the cave like place, not knowing what could be around here. The hall was only lit by candles here and there. It surprised her that they could even stay alive with the density of the air.

Once he reached a certain door, he unlocked it revealing tons of toys and candy.

"KYA~!" she was in awe of the room.

Her big green eyes searching the room on what to do first. When she couldn't think of a sure answer, she went back to what they were there for first . . . The candy! Kisa found her favorite chocolate and ate it happily. The man with the lollipop mask watched her intently. Both with curiosity and awe. He sat down next to her.

"Kisa-chan like the chocolate Tobi made?"

"You made this, nya~?" Kisa's young, bright emerald green eyes widened more in awe of this man.

Tobi nodded and did a weird pose in triumph, causing her to giggle. She was happy. He was happy. They both completed each other as if their fate was written in the stars. Young, eleven year old Kisa wouldn't know about this feeling until she learns to understand the meaning of real, non-fairytale love; But until then, The Man Under the Mask will try his best to compose his identity as Tobi . . . Who he gave his heart to today.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Close Call

It's been five days since Kisa has settled down into the Akatsuki. Accepted by everyone, she's finally being assigned her first mission today.

"Nii-san! Wakey Wakey, nya!" she jumped on his bed happily.

"I'm up, I'm up." Kisame gave into her nagging after 15 minutes and sat up.

She couldn't sleep last night from her excitement. The blood through her veins kept her moving and made her mind uneasy. Hopping off the bed after accomplishing her goal, she ran out to the kitchen searching through everything and anything within her short body's reach. Not finding her favorite food in the whole world, she sat on the ground annoyed.

"Looking for this?" came the deep voice of Kakazu.

She nodded in reply and got excited again as he handed her a bag of apples.

"Think of that as a 'Good Luck on your first mission' present." he began to walk off until she hugged his leg smiling up at him. "Thank you~!"

In total and utter shock he just stood there. He's never been hugged before. It was different to him, and he felt bad as the girl backed away sadly, so he brought her back into a hug.

"Sorry, Kisa. Just not used to hugs." he smiled reassuringly and chuckled as he saw her face brighten up again and hug him tighter, then running off. "Oh, that kid's something." he sighed to himself and walked back into his room.

Kisa ran into Tobi's room, who was surprisingly awake.

"Tobi! Tobi! Our Mission's today!" she hugged him tightly.

"Yay! Deidara-Senpai is coming too!"

"The barbie? Yay!" she was so excited.

Within the next couple of hours, Tobi, Deidara, and Kisa were ready for their mission. An Assassination. She was to be the bait to bring the men into the two Akatsuki Member's trap. The mission is located within the Earth Country [Hidden Rock Village to be specific]. This Village was Deidara's home village, and he was _not _going to enjoy his time there.

"Deidei! Where did ya hide my apples?" Kisa pouted. If you haven't noticed, yes, she _loves_ apples with every fiber of her being.

He groaned in annoyance. He took them away from her since she was eating them one after another. He didn't want her getting sick from eating too many. Sadly, it seemed only he had the sense in this group.

"Shh, nya!" she covered Tobi and Deidara's mouths, and pulled them behind some trees.

"I swore I saw a girl who was half cat, a guy with a pumpkin head, and a human barbie doll here! It was hilarious!" a guy with white hair and shark teeth laughed.

"Shut up, Suigetsu! We don't have time for this!" yelled a red headed girl with glasses to match.

"But I'm not lying!"

"Hold on guys." she followed the presences of Tobi and Deidara, whom haven't concealed theirs, but luckily, they had backed away enough so Kisa would still be a secret to the Akatsuki. "Awe! She's so cute! Hi! I'm Karin!"

"H-Hi! I'm Kisa!" Kisa climbed onto Karin's back giggling as Karin walked back.

Tobi and Deidara watched from a distance. Now concealing their charka's to not be found. These people were from Orochimaru. Tobi and Deidara knew they had to do something, anything to get her back before they took her. Only God knows what would happen if they were to get their hands on her.

"Hey! I remember you! You're Kisame's little sister! What are you doing out here!" Suigetsu asked the little girl.

"I got separated from my team on a mission, nya~! They were on their way to the Hidden Rock Village when we got attacked by rogue's and they ran off, nya~! They left me for dead, but luckily I can heal, nya!" she answered as Tobi and Deidara sighed in relief that she was very good at lying on the spot.

"Oh. Well, want us to take you there, to find them?" Suigetsu asked.

"No. We don't have time, Suigetsu." scolded a guy with a weird hair style and charcoal colored eyes.

Kisa giggled when she noticed the man. "Your hair looks like a duckies butt mister, nya!" she couldn't contain her laughing.

After a very long talk with them, Kisa finally got them away from her with her clever thinking and started back toward her mission. Tobi and Deidara jumped down after the group had left, and kept praising Kisa for her surprisingly amazing skills at lying with such a young age.

Though, that may be counted as a 'close call', they won't be as lucky the next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mission Success

They finally made it to the Hidden Rock Village. Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as it should have. Probably because Kisa was being the rambunctious little kid she always was. Encouraging them that they'd get rest on their way back.

Kisa skipped into the village happily. Her village headband around her tiny waist. She kept an eye out for the target. After buying some more apples, [since Deidara had taken them and hidden them well] she skipped to a park.

"Hey. Kid." a group of about 10 grown men walked up to her.

"Hi people, nya!" she smiled, her innocence playing in her favor. Target was found.

"Why ya out here alone, eh?" the target made his way forward.

"Because I like my alone time with my apples, nya~!" she took another bite of her yummy apples.

"Hmph." the target bent down to her level, and stopped her from swinging.

"You're far away from home, kid. Want us to 'escort' you home?" his friends laughed at his remark.

"My mom told me not to go with strangers, nya~. I'm fine, I'll just wait for my friends to catch up with me mister! Thanks anyways, nya~!" she scratched her right ear, signaling Tobi and Deidara to jump out in front of her.

"Shit."

"Hm. You have to have people with you all the time, eh? Sad. Thanks Kisa."

"No problem, Deidei, nya!"

"Tobi, take her to a safer place. I got this un!" Tobi nodded and did as told. Maybe this alone time could work for him getting to know her even more.

It wasn't a long battle between Deidara and the 10 men. He had managed to kill them within half an hour, give or take 10, 15 minutes. He ran back to the safe spot where Tobi and Kisa were waiting after he took another 15 minutes to clean up the scene.

"Mission Success, yea. Let's head home!" he began to walk ahead of the group.

"We'll take a break after sundown. A much needed rest, okay, un?" Deidara said after he completely remembered they hadn't rested.

Well, now that the mission is complete, and it was successful, they're heading back to base. Though, will they hit another bump on the road on this trip home? Well, you'll find out as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Interrogation

"It's sundown, Deidei nya~!" Kisa twitched her ears cutely, trying to stay awake.

"We need to find a good place to rest, Kisa un."

"Tobi can carry Kisa-chan on his back so she can sleep!" Tobi threw an idea out.

"Yay! Thanks Tobi-kun, nya~!" Kisa literally climbed onto his back and swished her tail in a thank you motion as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Though, when she does wake up, she would be in a completely different place with completely different people . . . People who aren't a part of the Akatsuki.

It was 5 hours later when little Kisa awoke in an unfamiliar environment. She rubbed her eyes as the light within the room hit her eyes right away. After she stretched her stiff limbs, Kisa took a better look at her surroundings. It seemed she was in someone's room who seemed pretty busy at their desk.

"You're awake, hn?" a familiar voice had asked.

Kisa stayed silent, not knowing what was going on, or who it was. She couldn't place a name on the voice and it began to give her a headache.

The silhouette of the man walked over to her until she realized who he was.

"Hey! It's you, Mr. Duckie-Butt head!" she giggled and was about to play with his hair when he took a hard grip on her wrist.

"Why were you with the Akatsuki?"

"Who?

"Don't mock me. You know who they are. Are you one of them?"

Kisa stared into his eyes deeply. So many things were going through her head. Confusion, shock, worry, fear, and pain. She shook her head after a minute of looking into his eyes.

"So, why were you with those two men?" he continued to interrogate her.

"Oh? The tall person who's half lollipop and the human barbie doll, nya? They helped me when I bumped into some bad men! The lollipop guy was funny. Though, the barbie doll was a big meanie face! If it wasn't for the Lollipop guy, then I'd still be alone, nya!" Kisa replied, hoping he caught the bait.

"You're lying." he said, his Sharingan activated.

"I'm not!"

The man sighed. "Alright. I was hoping I didn't have to do this." he stood up as Suigetsu came inside and the duck butt haired man walked out of the room.

"Come on, Kisa. You can tell me. If you are with them, then I can make sure you get back! Promise!" Suigetsu held out his pinky finger to little Kisa, knowing that that kind of promise is the only kind she'll truly trust.

After entwining her pinky with his, she spoke the truth.

"I was with them. But, why does it matter, Suigetsu-san, nya?" she whined, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You'll find out soon." Suigetsu walked out of the room as the duck butt headed man came back in.

"Hn." he smirked as he closed the door behind himself, and locked it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Guilt

Sasuke withdrew his katana and pointed it at her neck. Kisa's eyes grew big as innocence turned into fear. She backed up until there was no more room. She was trapped.

"Do you know of Itachi?" he glared at her. After she shook her head in a 'no' response he put his katana back, and for a moment, she had hope he'd given up until he kicked the small girl.

"Do you know of Uchiha, Itachi?" he asked again, his tone more dangerous.

"You're more mean than 'Tachi-san, nya~! I don't like mean people! Bring Suigetsu-san back, nya~." she earned a slap on the face.

"Just tell me where he is, and you're free to go."

Just then, a knock on the door had interrupted the interrogation as Sasuke let Karin come in.

"You're going to kill her if you keep up, Sasuke." she sighed and let the little Neko bite her so she can be healed.

"She knows where my brother is,"

"I don't know the location, I was asleep half way up there. I'm no good at directions, nya~!" she squeaked out in a weak voice, flinching as he brought his hand up but Karin stopped him.

"Sasuke, just let her go." Karin had a plan and the way she looked at Sasuke had given him the realization and sighed.

"Fine. Go before I change my mind, kid." he glared as the annoying little girl ran off.

"You better keep a close eye on where she goes, Karin. Make sure she brings you to Itachi, then come back and give me the location." and with that order, Karin took off following the child, feeling quite guilty about doing so.

Will Karin defy Sasuke's orders for the young girl, or will Kisa become bait when Sasuke's plan begins to take form if Karin stays loyal?


End file.
